Alterándote
by VirusK
Summary: Tanaka Ryuunosuke poco a poco va entrometiéndose en la tranquila vida de Ennoshita Chikara, que comienza a experimentar cosas nunca antes vividas. TanaShita
1. Maldito Tanaka Ryuunosuke

El título es provisorio y la imagen de portada es horrible (la hice yo con mi viejo amigo paint, usar el photoshop es muy _mainstream_ (? ) pero lo prometido es deuda. Acá les traigo el fic largo TanaShita.

Espero que les guste esta primera parte:

* * *

><p><span>Alterándote<span>

Capítulo 1

Ennoshita Chikara sufría el constante piqueteo de la persona que tenía al lado, insistiéndole.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! – Al ver que el otro seguía ignorando sus súplicas, recurrió a su último recurso. – Chika-chan~

— ¡No me llames así! – Si había algo que le molestaba era aquel apodo. Aunque si se lo pensaba bien, su nombre no tenía muchas otras posibilidades. Enno-kun; Shita-san; Kara-chan; Chi-chan; Karashin; ninguna combinación le convencía. Prefería su nombre llano y directo. — Además, ya te dije que no.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Qué es lo que te impide ir? Estamos de vacaciones ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Necesitas salir de vez en cuando.

—Ya basta Hisashi. Mi respuesta es definitiva: no iré. ¿Por qué no vas con Narita?

—Tiene novia. Aún no sé qué es lo que hizo exactamente, pero él tiene novia y yo no. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Chikara podía entender lo que decía entre líneas. Kinoshita no estaba celoso de Narita, sino que estaba celoso de la novia. Así es, Hisashi estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amigo pero jamás lo admitiría. Exhaló pesadamente, el amor era un asunto demasiado complicado y por eso prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquier tipo de amistad romántica que pudiera surgir, aunque no era como si tuviera muchos encuentros.

Ambos quedaron suspendidos en un silencio reflexivo mientras observaban el vacío. Se encontraban en el pequeño departamento de Ennoshita, que en realidad no era un departamento en toda regla, sino una habitación compartida en el edificio de residencia de la universidad en la que estudiaba.

Después de terminar sin problemas la preparatoria, no sabía qué hacer con su vida. No tenía un sueño que quisiera cumplir, o una meta que alcanzar. Lo único que quería era pasar desapercibido como una persona común y corriente pero feliz. Común y corriente era, pero la felicidad todavía no le había llegado. O quizás sí y simplemente le había saludado para que siguiera su camino.

—Y si te digo que luego haré lo que tú quieras, ¿Irás?

— ¿Lo que sea? — Si "lo que sea" significaba exactamente "lo que sea", debería pensárselo bastante bien.

—Lo que sea – Afirmó completamente seguro. Quizás luego se arrepentiría, pero por el momento lo único que le importaba era que ya tenía una compañía para ir a la fiesta a la que no quería asistir solo.

—Voy por unas cosas y nos vamos.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres entrar en éste lugar? – Casi no se notaba, pero tenía un pequeño tinte de nerviosismo en la voz.

— ¡Es el mejor boliche de Tokio! ¡Vamos!

Chikara no podía dejar que Hisashi le estirara la manga de su buzo, de modo que se dejó arrastrar hasta la larga fila. Si tenía suerte entrarían tarde o directamente no entrarían, había demasiadas personas delante y no creía que el lugar fuera muy grande tampoco.

Pero ese día no tenía suerte. Luego de esperar menos de media hora ya sólo quedaba un grupo de siete personas antes que ellos. O aquel boliche tenía una salida por detrás o estaban todos amontonados.

—Documento —. La voz del matón de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Pero no sólo su voz fue la que lo asustó, también su figura era imponente.

Aún algo tembloroso le entregó lo pedido, rozando sin querer la mano de aquel hombre, que pareció sonreír por unos instantes para luego volver a la seriedad anterior. Dio una corta mirada a los documentos, verificando solamente la edad y luego se los devolvió.

—Nos vemos adentro. – Fue el susurro en su oído. Se sonrojó cuando vio que le guiñaba un ojo desde detrás de sus anteojos negros.

Ahí estaba la razón por la cual no quería entrar en ese lugar. Aquel mismo hombre, que reconoció luego de aquella insinuación para nada discreta, era el que con solo unas miradas lograba alterarlo en todos los sentidos. Maldecía internamente el momento en que lo había conocido.

Maldito Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

* * *

><p>El capítulo es corto, mas que corto es cortísimo y lo sé. Voy a intentar que el próximo sea lo mas largo que pueda.<p>

¿Les gustó? Si les gustó dejen reviews, así puedo saber que piensan acerca del fic y de paso me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Voy a estar subiendo semanalmente los domingos. Aunque este domingo no va a haber actualización, ya que por asuntos familiares voy a tener que viajar a otra provincia por una semana y no voy a tener internet.

Eso es todo. ¡Besos y dejen reviews!


	2. Karen

Alterándote

Capítulo 2

—Chika-chan~, Chika-chan~, Chika-chan~, Chika-chan~ — Había pasado tanto tiempo llamándolo, que de un momento a otro perdió su objetivo y terminó transformando su apodo en una pequeña melodía. — ¡Chika-chan!

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Sobresaltado, miró interrogante a su amigo, quien le devolvía la misma mirada.

—Eso tengo que preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy ido.

—Lo siento… — Parecía arrepentido, aunque Kinoshita no entendía el porqué, ya que había pasado por alto cualquier insinuación que podría haber sucedido en la entrada. A veces no se podía saber con certeza quien era el más distraído de los dos.

—No hay nada que sentir —. Tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo guió entre la gente para llegar hasta la barra de bebidas. Según él mismo, sin alcohol no hay fiesta. — ¡Sólo hay que divertirse!

—Divertirse ¿Eh? – Chikara observaba divertido a Hisashi, quien ya había tomado al menos doce o trece vasos de cerveza, sin siquiera medir las consecuencias, y bailaba ridículamente en el medio de la pista. Daba gracias por no haberle seguido la corriente y terminar como su amigo. El único vaso que había tomado era suficiente para alterar sus sentidos.

O quizás no.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tanaka?

El nombrado, luego de la sorpresa inicial que tuvo cuando fue rápidamente identificado, sonrió y volvió a su objetivo principal.

—Vaya, eres muy perceptivo —. Sin pedir permiso se sentó en la silla de al lado, observando la cantidad de vasos apilados en la mesa. — ¿Tú tomaste todo eso?

— ¡Claro que no! – Su rostro se veía horrorizado, como si estuviese negando un crimen. — Si hubiese tomado todo eso estaría en el hospital, no tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol.

—Ya veo —. Se dio vuelta para buscar con la mirada al barman y hacerle una extraña seña con la mano. El hombre le sonrió mientras hacia la misma seña y siguió con su trabajo.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Es un amigo de la infancia, gracias a él estoy trabajando aquí. Por cierto, ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? No pareces el tipo de persona que viene muy seguido.

—No lo hago —. Quería irse ya mismo del lugar. Había pensado estúpidamente que el alcohol podía ayudarlo a hablar sin estar nervioso, pero obviamente se había equivocado, ya podía sentir un leve cosquilleo que indicaba que su temperatura corporal iba aumentando, sobretodo en sus mejillas. — Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Quédate un rato mas, tu amigo parece estar divirtiéndose.

—Puede divertirse solo.

—No lo decía por él, lo decía por ti. Vives lejos y no hay ningún transporte disponible a esta hora, excepto taxis con conductores de dudosa procedencia.

— ¿De dónde sale toda esa preocupación? No es como si me fueran a hacer algo, soy un hombre.

—Si yo te encontrara caminando solo en la calle te acorralaría en un callejón.

—Sólo tú, nadie más lo haría. Además no estaré solo, estaré con Hisashi.

—Creo que tu amigo te está abandonando.

Siguió la dirección de la mirada de Tanaka para descubrir que su amigo se estaba llendo abrazado a una chica y sin avisarle. Ya estaba por intentar seguirlo algo enfadado, cuando sintió su manga derecha ser apresada.

—No lograrás llegar hasta la puerta, no con esta multitud. – Jaló de su campera hasta traerlo más cerca de sí. – Vamos, deja que te lleve. Será totalmente gratis.

Ennoshita suspiró resignado y estaba por contestarle cuando un líquido desconocido cayó sobre él, empapándole toda la espalda.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente lo lamento!

La chica parecía totalmente arrepentida, tanto que Chikara le sonrió y la disculpó.

—Será mejor que te cambies, no querrás pescar un resfriado.

—No es necesario, soy bastante resistente.

Una vez afuera ya no pensaba lo mismo. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y lo único que podía hacer era protegerse con sus brazos.

—Ten —. Una fragancia masculina llegó a su nariz cuando su acompañante nocturno le puso su campera encima.

—Gracias — Dirigió su mirada a cualquier otro lugar, ahí estaba esa mirada que lo volvía loco, y no quería sucumbir ante él.

Lo siguió sin cruzar otra palabra hasta dar vuelta en la esquina.

—Por aquí no estamos llendo a mi casa. ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti?

Tanaka rió y se dio vuelta para seguir caminando de espaldas.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero ni loco voy caminando hasta allá! Hay medios muchos más fáciles.

—No me digas que…

Su acompañante asintió mientras seguía sonriendo y se detenía frente a la moto más llamativa que se encontraba estacionada en la acera.

—Te presento a mi compañera de toda la vida, Karen.

— ¿Por qué Karen?

—Quizás algún día te lo explique. Toma.

Tomó el casco que le había lanzado, mirándolo con inseguridad. — No estoy seguro de esto, Tanaka.

— ¡Anímate! Será muy divertido.

—No veo lo divertido en ir a 110 kilómetros por hora sin más seguridad que la de un casco.

—No seas tan negativo. Prometo que seré cauteloso.

Se puso el casco y su primera reacción fue el susto. — ¿¡Manejan con esto!? ¡No se ve nada!

Las risas de Tanaka llegaron hasta él, quien, muy molesto, se lo quitó para mirarlo con un puchero que al otro le pareció de lo más adorable.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que te lo pusiste al revés. – Contestó entre carcajadas mientras Chikara se volvía rojo como un tomate.

—Y… ¡Yo como iba a saber! ¡No me dijiste como se ponía! ¡Deja de reírte Tanaka!

—Ya, lo siento. Ven, yo te digo como va a esta cosa.

Una vez puestos los cascos y acomodados en la moto, Tanaka encendió el motor.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte!

— ¿De dónde? – El pánico se sentía en su voz, y Tanaka no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que sabía perfectamente que sucedería.

— ¡De mí!

Y sin darle tiempo a pensar en aquello, 'Karen' comenzó a moverse. Instintivamente, Chikara se aferró a la remera del conductor.

De a poco la velocidad aumentaba y las calles pasaban vertiginosamente por los costados. Su corazón estaba que estallaba por el nerviosismo pero entonces escuchó la voz de Tanaka, que, sin saber cómo, logró calmarlo.

— ¿Luego de la avenida hacia dónde?

—Tres cuadras y doblas a la derecha.

— ¡Ok!

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y Ennoshita se permitió inspirar aire para tranquilizarse. Concentrado en ello, el arranque le sorprendió, y su primer instinto fue volver a aferrarse a la remera de Tanaka, sólo que esta vez terminó abrazado a él.

Intentó separarse para volver a su anterior posición, pero algo dentro de él no quería despegarse del conductor.

Una mano cálida cerrándose sobre la suya le indicaba que el otro tampoco quería que se moviera de allí, de modo que, aún sonrojado, decidió permanecer de esa manera.

El viaje por la avenida fue lo más vergonzoso que podía haber pasado en su vida. A pesar de ser tan tarde, había muchos autos, que cada vez que se detenían por un semáforo en rojo quedaban a su lado. Y esa posición daba a muchos malentendidos, sobre todo en dos hombres.

Pero al contrario de lo que pudo haber pensado, le importó muy poco lo que los otros pudieran decirles.

— ¡Párate! – Le gritó Tanaka desde adelante.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Voy a caerme!

— ¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Confía en mí y agárrate!

Cediendo a la petición, Chikara apoyó firmemente los pies y se levantó del asiento.

La sensación que tuvo fue algo increíble.

El viento frío parecía querer arrancarle la ropa pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

— ¡Levántate el vidrio!

Le hizo caso y el viento en su cara fue aún mejor. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y unas ganas irresistibles de gritar en su garganta.

— ¡Hazlo!

Parecía que podía leerle el pensamiento. Sin embargo, obedeció. El grito desalojado fue otra sensación muy nueva para él.

El resto del camino transcurrió entre carcajadas llevadas por el viento.

Se había divertido tanto que lamentó el momento en que vio la puerta de la residencia.

— ¿Vives aquí?

—Así es. Comparto departamento con otro compañero de clases.

Tanaka dejó a 'Karen' estacionada sobre la acera y fue con él hasta la puerta.

—Tanaka…

—Dime Ryuu.

—Ryuu… Gracias —. Tuvo que bajar la mirada. Esas dos palabras que había pronunciado eran demasiado vergonzosas.

—No tienes porqué agradecerme.

—Sí, debo hacerlo. Me divertí mucho. Quizás nos volvamos a encontrar algún día. — Y desconociendo de dónde salía aquella valentía, le depositó un beso en la mejilla para luego desaparecer dentro del edificio.

Un grito de júbilo se oyó por toda la cuadra, seguido del arranque furioso de un motor.

—Nos veremos más seguido de lo que crees, nuevo vecino.

* * *

><p>Haasta aca el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que les esté gustando! Como ya había dicho antes, voy a publicar todos los domingos, y, en el caso de que me surja algun inconveniente, los lunes, pero capítulo semanal va a haber.<p>

Contestando reviews:

_Artemisa Cipriano_: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Tanaka va a ser lo mas homosexual que se pueda, tiene un aura de hétero que sorprende. Te prometo que esto se va a poner aun mas interesante.

_hannakolove_: ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Esta pareja va a tener mucho mas amor a partir de ahora.

_Japiera_: Jajaja, gracias. Me pregunto si hay alguna persona a quien no le guste Tanaka. Es mi personaje favorito y lo adoro. Ennoshita me encanta tambien porque (segun yo), cuando Suga deje Karasuno va a ser la 'madre' del equipo. Es como que le re da.

_Yaoi Loover69_: Sí, Tanaka es un cochino pero que le vamos a hacer. TanaShita al poder.

_Yami-neechan_: Jajaja, no te preocupes, voy a continuarlo. Le tengo mucha fe a este fic. Gracias por el apoyo.

_h__ikari eternity_: Si, tengo que hacerlo mas largo y voy a esforzarme para eso. Jajaja, yo lo subí tarde, iba a hacerlo el día siguiente pero si ya lo tenía ¿Para que esperar? Gracias por todo. Nos leemos

_Mikel Kurama_: ¡Claro que voy a seguirlo!

_Adela_: Tengo que agradecerte a vos por leer y por el apoyo. ¡Gracias!

Realmente gracias por el apoyo a este fic y espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Si les gustó, dejen un review, y si no les gustó... tambien. Jaja, son libres de hacer lo que quieran pero atenganse a las consecuencias. ¡Besos!


	3. Un problema involucra otros

Alterándote

Capítulo 3

Se vio obligado a despertar cuando la alarma comenzó a emitir ruidos molestos. Estaba dándose vuelta para poder apagarlo cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-Cinco minutos mas…

Su compañero de cuarto no había calculado la fuerza del impacto, mandando el viejo y escandaloso reloj a volar hasta caer hecho pedazos luego de chocar contra la pared.

-¿Eh? ¡NO! ¡Mi precioso reloj de Kiyoko-san!

Su compañero de cuarto se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a los restos de la pobre alarma.

-¡Kiyoko-san!

No le quedaba otra opción que levantarse, seguir durmiendo sería imposible con los llantos de su compañero de cuarto.

-Noya… Sólo es un reloj… - Palabras que nunca debería haber mencionado. Al instante sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre él, amenazantes. Amenazantes según el pequeño, porque desde el punto de vista de Chikara parecía sólo un niño enfurruñado.

-¿Sólo un reloj? ¿¡Sólo un reloj!? No es solo un reloj, ¡Es el reloj de Kiyoko-san! ¡Y yo lo rompí!

La tan nombrada Kiyoko-san era una seiyuu muy conocida por su excelente trayectoria y su belleza excepcional, que contaba con miles de fans en todo el país, entre ellos Nishinoya.

A Ennoshita no le molestaba su fanatismo creciente día a día, eso era lo de menos. Tampoco le molestaba que la mitad de la habitación estuviese lleno de posters de ella o relacionados a ella –como un afiche del primer anime en que puso su voz-. Pero si algo lo sacaba de quicio – Algo que no sucedía muy seguido – era ese maldito reloj. Al principio, cuando recién era nuevo, emitía una canción muy bella, cantada por la chica. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, tal como sucede con la mayoría de las cosas, comenzó a descomponerse, emitiendo cada vez ruidos peores.

Había intentado convencerlo de deshacerse de aquel objeto, pero testarudo como era, se negó rotundamente. Luego se decidió hacerlo desaparecer misteriosamente pero de alguna manera siempre volvía. Siempre.

Por eso, al ver la situación, decidió volver a actuar.

-Te llevaré a verla en vivo el próximo fin de semana si lo tiras a la basura.

Los orbes contrarios cambiaron de la ira a la ilusión.

-¿¡Enserio!?

-Si, siempre cumplo mi palabra.

-¡Gracias Chika-chan!

-¡No me digas así! – Le gritó, pero el otro no le escuchó. Había salido corriendo del cuarto, seguro para ir a contarle a alguien lo hermoso que podía ser el día, aun cuando se lo haya empezado de mala manera.

Estiró sus brazos hasta que escuchó el sonoro crujir de su espalda. Debía pensar en cambiar su cama, que no era la mas cómoda pero si mucho mejor que dormir en el suelo.

Miró el almanaque, el cual tenía marcada con un círculo bien remarcado y unas flechas señalándola una fecha que se consideraba imprescindible: Su cumpleaños.

Realmente él mismo no consideraba su cumpleaños tan importante pero Nishinoya no dejaría pasar una gran oportunidad de realizar una fiesta. Rió al recordar el último regalo que el bajito le había hecho. Si se lo contase a cualquier persona creerían que se está hablando de un niño pequeño sin dinero buscando regalar algo útil, como una billetera. La billetera que usaba desde hace unos años. Sin dinero.

Siguió riendo mientras arreglaba el desastre de cama que había dejado Yuu y la propia. Distraído como estaba no notó la persona temblorosa que se le acercaba por la espalda, por lo que tuvo un gran sobresalto cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte.

-Sólo no vuelvas a aparecer así ¿Quieres? – Respiró hondo para que su corazón vuelva a latir normalmente y miró al mas alto a los ojos, haciéndole entender con la mirada que no estaba enojado. - ¿Necesitabas algo, Asahi?

-Verás, yo…

* * *

><p>-¿Realmente no quieres que te eche una mano?<p>

-No es como si tuviera mucho que llevar, solo mi ropa y algunas pertenencias. Los muebles vinieron incluidos asi que no habrá problema si dejo mi destartalada cama aquí. Voy a extrañarla, dormimos tantas veces juntos… Recuerdo aquella vez en que...

Mientras Tanaka seguía recordando viejos momentos, echó un vistazo a la habitación. Vieja y gris, como todo el hotel. Lo único que le aportaba un brillo de alegría era el chico que se iba, el único al que podía considerar como un amigo.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

-Oh, nada, sólo estaba pensando… - Solía demostrar demasiado sus emociones, siéndole imposible ocultarlas. Tal como en ese momento, donde hasta el mas despistado –Llámese Tanaka- podía percibir su preocupación.

-¿Pensando en qué? Ya sabes que no perderemos contacto. ¡Vendré a verte cada vez que pueda! Además tenemos una promesa. ¿Realmente crees que no volveré?

-Sé que si lo harás. – Ambos sonrieron. – ¿Pero cómo vas a sobrevivir ahí afuera? Es un departamento, debes cuidarte solo, hacerte la comida, limpiar a diario, pagar las facturas… - Añadió, con dramatismo fingido.

Tanaka sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Y si mis planes no funcionan pues… Te raptaré y te llevaré conmigo. –

Dijo, con cierto aire de galantería que hizo que Koushi no pudiera evitar comenzar a reir a carcajadas. Ryuunosuke se sintió ofendido pero como la risa es contagiosa, le siguió la corriente

El momento fue interrumpido por la voz de un hombre que venía desde el pasillo.

-¿Está todo listo Tanaka?

-Claro.

A través de la puerta de entrada de vidrio podía verse la lluvia que caía casi torrencialmente. El frío también se colaba por debajo, haciendo del hall una especie de heladera.

Cuando salieron a la calle, un viento helado los recibió. Tembló y se abrazó a si mismo para darse un poco de calor. Tanaka se posicionó enfrente suyo, extendiendo los brazos a su dirección. Sugawara entendió el gesto y envolvió al otro en un abrazo fraternal.

Cuando se separaron, Tanaka se cubrió con el piloto, protegiendo también su mochila y se subió a la moto.

-_Wow, ¿Y esa moto?_

_-Es un regalo para ti._

_Un Tanaka de diecinueve años no podía sonreír mas de lo que ya lo hacía. Detrás de él, también sonriente, estaba Koushi, un año mayor, al lado de su padre, dueño del hotel y la persona que le había comprado tan esplendoroso regalo. _

_-Es… Increíble. Pero ¿Por qué? _

_-Koushi me comentó que trabajabas mucho para poder obtenerla. Y ese esfuerzo lo vi yo también con mis propios ojos. Reunimos un poco de los ingresos de cada mes y finalmente alcanzamos el dinero suficiente. Queremos que la disfrutes, Ryuunosuke. Eres como un hijo para mi, y quiero que seas feliz. _

_Tanaka no cabía de la emoción. Las lágrimas cayeron sin que tuviese oportunidad alguna de frenarlas, no por el regalo, sino por las palabras del anciano. Corrió hasta ellos y se arrodilló en el pasto, ante la sorpresiva mirada de ambos peliblancos. _

_-Haré lo que sea por devolverles el favor, ¡Lo que sea!_

_-Muy bien, es una promesa. _

El motor rugió. Tanaka levantó una mano, despidiéndose. Padre e hijo desde la entrada imitaron el gesto. Ryuunosuke se acomodó en la moto y se fue, mezclándose entre otros vehículos que transitaban. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba a su progenitor, encontrándose con algunas pequeñas lágrimas asomando de sus ojos. Hinchó el pecho y sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

-Volveremos a verlo algun día, estoy completamente seguro de eso.

Koushi asintió y miró hacia el cielo. Sin pensar que quizás ese día estuviera tan cerca que no tendría tiempo de extrañarlo…

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos a paso rápido. Tuvo que detenerse cuando la nariz comenzó a picarle para luego soltar un fuerte estornudo. Algo le decía que no era para sorprenderse, después de todo no era para nada saludable estar con el cabello mojado tanto tiempo, mucho menos si acababa de bañarse con agua fría porque el maldito calefón no funcionaba y muchísimo menos si su compañero de cuarto ocupaba el baño tanto tiempo que le obligaba a usar los baños generales de la residencia, que no son exactamente lo mejor para darte un baño en invierno.<p>

Antes de llegar a su cuarto, vio una puerta abierta. No le iba a dar importancia hasta que escuchó la voz que provenía de adentro.

-Asahi, si no te calmas no llegaremos a nada. Respira hondo y vuelve a hablar despacio y entendiblemente.

-Lo intentaré…

No era un chismoso, por supuesto que no. Sólo pensaba que si lograba saber que era lo que tenía a su compañero tanto tiempo preocupado y lo resolvía de alguna manera, quizás podía volver a tener algo de paz en la noche, ya que Asahi no dejaba de hacer chirriar la cama de tanto dar vueltas sin poder dormir.

-¿Mejor?

-Si.

Hubo silencio. Seguramente Chikara estaba dándole tiempo para responder tranquilamente. A veces no entendía cómo ese chico podía ser tan paciente. Esa habilidad, según él mismo, era algo inalcanzable.

-Bueno… Lo que sucede es que...

-¡Daichi! ¿Que estas espiando?

Nishinoya lo había dejado al descubierto, empujándolo hasta quedar justo ante la visión de las dos personas dentro de la habitación. Y aunque no hubiese quedado a la vista, la efusividad en los gritos de Yuu lo hubiese delatado de todas formas.

Ya descubierto, su cabeza comenzó a pensar en una excusa ingeniosa, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el bajito siguió con sus gritos.

-¡Asahi! ¡Que bueno que te encontré! ¡Vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte!

Sin preguntarle si quería ir o no, lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia quien sabe dónde.

Sawamura suspiró aliviado, olvidando que había otra persona con él.

-No creo que esté bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Lo sé pero… - No sabía que decir exactamente. Se sentía un poco arrepentido pero a la vez sentía que tenía el derecho de saber que incomodaba a su compañero de cuarto.

-Estás preocupado. – Miró al menor algo sorprendido. No había sido una pregunta, había sido una afirmación. – Y crees que tienes el derecho de saberlo. – Abrió los ojos sorprendido (Y aunque no lo admitiría, un poco asustado), lo que causó una pequeña risa en Ennoshita. – Se te nota en la cara. Si llega a decirme algo te lo diré, si es que prometes ayudarme con ello.

Casi como un autómata, respondió afirmativamente. Era mejor eso que vivir toda su vida con la curiosidad.

Sellaron aquella especie de pacto con un apretón de manos y Sawamura se retiró del departamento para ir al suyo.

Apenas entró, un papel aterrizó en su cara. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar ráfagas furiosas de viento y gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Se abrió paso entre el desastre para llegar a ella y la cerró, no sin antes luchar un poco contra el viento para ello.

Ya cerrada, apoyó la cabeza contra el frio vidrio. Viendo una moto doblar la esquina.

'_Está loco'_ pensó.

Lo vio estacionar en la calle del frente, ante el edificio mas viejo de la zona.

'_Debe de ser un repartidor de pizza'_

Dejó de darle importancia y fue a tirarse a la cama de Asahi, que era mucho mas cómoda que la suya. Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se sintió incómodo. Se incorporó y la levantó para mirar debajo. Al no haber nada volvió a acomodarla y se recostó nuevamente, pero seguía igual. La aplastó un poco para acolcharla pero algo lo pinchaba.

Curioso, decidió quitarle la funda. Efectivamente, allí había algo. Ese algo era nada mas ni nada menos que una pequeña llave.

Un pensamiento lo atacó. Podía esperar a que Asahi le dijera algo a Chikara, que él se lo contara y finalmente ayudarlo o… Podía averiguar por su cuenta.

Y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola preciosa gente que lee esto! Sé que me tardé mucho tiempo en subir esto. La única excusa que tengo es la falta de inspiración. No quería subir algo monótono que no les guste, de modo que preferí esperar.<p>

Me esforcé mucho en este capítulo. No está beteado porque soy una irresponsable que no entrega las cosas a tiempo y no quiero joder a mi beta (si estas leyendo esto, beta querida, gracias por soportarme por tanto tiempo), por lo que si hay algun tipo de error grave me avisan y lo corrijo.

Gracias a ustedes tambien por la paciencia (tienen una habilidad increible).

Aclarando este capitulo, espero que se haya entendido el cambio de personajes. Todo va a ir entrelazandose de a poco y voy a meter casi todas las parejas. Daichi lo siento muy fuera de personaje, espero que con el tiempo pueda ir comprendiendolo un poco mas.

Si tienen dudas, estoy acá para responderlas. Y hablando de responder...

_Artemisa Cipriano_: Estas descubriendo mis intenciones... XD No, en realidad no sé. El curso de la historia lo va a definir mi mente inestable, pero le tengo bastantes ánimos a este fic. Acá todos tienen mas o menos entre veinte y veinticinco años, no lo definí exactamente pero van por ahí. Es una especie de universo alterno, quizás meta el voley por ahí, pero ya veré. Con respecto a Karen... Chan chan chan... Es una sorpresa. Lo voy a poner en algun capitulo siguiente. ¡Gracias por leer!

_ssspooky_: ¡Chocalas! Me encantó tu review, cuando lo leí estaba sonriendo, ahora que lo contesto tambien estoy sonriendo. ¡Aguanten las parejas extrañas! Te banco en la Tanaka x Hinata, aunque no puedo escribirlo en este fic porque desencajaría de alguna forma. A menos que... Jajaja, ya veré. Gracias a vos por leer y disfrutar este fic. Un beso enorme.

_Pandicornio145_: ¡Viva el TanaShita! Me alegro que este fic te haga feliz. Gracias por leer, voy a intentar ser lo mas responsable que pueda con las fechas prometidas. ¡Besos!

¡Listo! Bueno, si les gustó este capítulo lleno de rodeos y nuevas perspectivas, ¡Dejen reviews! Son gratis y me alientan a seguir con este proyecto.

¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos!


End file.
